


Blacklight: The Beginning

by Gravemind94



Series: The Blacklight Chronicles [1]
Category: Prototype (Video Games), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Canon, Conflict, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Series, Universe Alteration, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravemind94/pseuds/Gravemind94
Summary: My name is Brandon Shepard, and I have been stuck in NYZ for almost a month. Supplies are low, Blackwatch is everywhere, and nobody gets in or out. After being cornered by Alex Mercer, he presented me an offer: Help him stop Blackwatch from destroying the city, and I'll have a ticket out of this Hellhole. But, upon being forced with this power, pieces start to move. And cosmic forces are at work. What the fuck did I just get myself in to? (Brought here from my story on Fanfiction.net)





	Blacklight: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey AO3! Figured I'd try moving my story here for some expansion. I also have some non-canon (at least not part of my story's canon) stories I think would be more fitting here than on FF.net.

**New York City, United States, Earth**

**September 20, 2016 (Ten days after the events of Prototype 1)**

I woke up today like it was any other day, grateful I was still alive and that my apartment was intact. I checked the barricade on my door and saw that it was undamaged, even though I was well far away from an infected area in Manhattan, you could never be too careful. And even then, there was Blackwatch I had to worry about. I grabbed my phone and saw I had a slew of text messages and missed calls from John Mason, my best friend of almost twelve years, odds are he was probably wondering if I was still alive and kicking, although he’s never sent this many messages before. Maybe he was concerned about the rumors of Blackwatch trying to nuke New York City, but I gave him a call, it rang twice before he picked up.

“Oh my god! You finally get back to me! I was so fucking worried dude! Blackwatch tried to nuke the city to contain the outbreak and I thought you were vaporized in that explosion!” John said, making no effort to calm himself down or lower his voice.

I straightened out my hair to make it look less like I had a case of bed head, “Well I’m still kicking, John. And I think that Mercer guy stopped the nuke, so I oughta thank my lucky stars for that. Anyways, sorry to keep you waiting, you know I keep my phone on vibrate in case someone’s listening.” I responded.

“Yeah, sorry about that, Brandon. But look, I’m glad you called, I got something important to tell you! There’s a new aircraft carrier stationed outside Manhattan, and one of my friends did some digging and discovered that this carrier is loaded with enough thermobaric missi-”

Our phone call was cut off, and an unknown voice came on and coldly responded with, “This phone call has been interrupted under the Emergency Powers Act.” After that, the call was disconnected.

I slammed my fist on my bed, “Fuck! Stupid Blackwatch bastards jamming phone calls!” I said to myself, I’d have to wait for a window to get a text out to Samantha, my girlfriend of four years, she was doing well for herself, having just recently got promoted to First Lieutenant in the Marines. But I had to let her know I was still breathing at some point. But I shoved it aside, got up, did my usual morning routine, and watched the news while I made myself breakfast.

**Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight, Azeroth**

Four hooded figures met atop Wyrmrest Temple, there was a woman in a red robe, a woman in a green robe, a man in a bronze robe, and a man in a blue robe. Each of them arrived in order to discuss one topic: the future of their world. “There is no way our world is strong enough to hold back another Legion invasion, the Orcs were bad enough, and their second and subsequent third attempts were too costly, I fear their next attempt could be the death of us all.” The red robed woman said as she removed her hood to reveal Alexstrasza the Life-Binder. Her presence radiating with the essence of life itself, as that was her duty as Life-Binder.

The green robed woman removed her hood to show Ysera the Ethereal, her charge from the Titans was to keep watch over the Emerald Dream. “You are right, sister. But the Timeless One has brought us here because he believes he can help solve this crisis.” Ysera replied, her voice cool and collect.

The bronze robed man removed his robe entirely, “Correct, I have summoned us here for that specific purpose. Our world is due to align with the others in our solar system in sixty years, and when that occurs, we can combine our powers and reach through the Great Dark Beyond for the reinforcements we need to defend our world from the Dark Titan, Sargeras.” Nozdormu boomed, clearly set in this course of action.

But Kalecgos, the man in the blue robe, had his own problem with that plan. “Wait Timeless One, sixty years? That is too long! We need a solution now! We cannot just sit idly by while the Legion grows ever stronger!” Kalecgos protested.

Alexstrasza nodded, “I am sorry, Nozdormu, but I do agree with Kalecgos. Is there no immediate solution? What if the Burning Legion invades before that time even passes? Must we really wait that long, and pray to Aggramar that Sargeras does not return his focus to our world?”

Nozdormu shook his head, “I am sorry, Dragon Queen, but if we try sooner, the very magic we use could disrupt the very ebb and flow of time itself. I cannot offer an immediate answer to this crisis because there is none.” Alexstrasza let her head fall, she couldn’t help her fear for the denizens of Azeroth, despite everything they do; she still loves them all. But she had a plan, all she had to do was meet with Ysera in secret.

“This meeting is adjourned, I have much to ponder.” She ordered, and one by one the other Aspects transformed into their dragon forms and flew away.

**New York City, United States, Earth**

**September 20, 2016**

I shot a text to Samantha, letting her know I was still kicking, and made my way to the Target that was down the street from my apartment. Being cooped up in your apartment for over a month tends to make you go through food quickly, as well as taking a toll on your mental sanity. I was able to empty my bank account before Martial Law was declared, so I had plenty of cash. I had to be quick, I knew Blackwatch liked to rob civilians of food. Why they did, nobody was really sure, some people speculated it was because they can. I walked into the store, which was still largely empty, suggesting that a lot of people didn’t survive the outbreak. But I couldn’t stop to worry about them, I went straight for the dried food aisle and stocked up on MRE’s. I went to the register, paid for the food and left the store, pausing only to see a man in a black jacket on the roof staring at me. He looked familiar, but I ignored it and walked back to my apartment…


End file.
